1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as MFPs that executes image related processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses, known as Multi-Function Peripherals (MFPs), provided with various functions such as copying, scanning, faxing and the like, are widely used in business offices or the like.
In recent years, network functions have been provided on these image processing apparatuses. In relation to that, it is possible for image processing apparatuses provided in the same network to mutually utilize each other's functions.
Ordinarily, a user operates an image processing apparatus to which he/she is registered as a user to utilize the functions provided on that particular image processing apparatus. However, if a problem occurs on that image processing apparatus, the user may be unable to utilize his/her desired functions. In such cases, the user may utilize the functions provided at an image processing apparatus to which he/she is not registered as a user.
Restrictions relating to the use of functions for each user registered to that apparatus are set at each of the image processing apparatuses to control security. Also, guest accounts may be registered at each image processing apparatus for unregistered users. Restrictions relating to the use of the functions are also set for these guest accounts. However, from the standpoints of security, these guest account restrictions are ordinarily stricter than the restrictions applied to the registered users.
If a user wishes to use the functions provided on an image processing apparatus to which he/she is not registered, the restrictions relating to the use of the functions by a guest account registered to that image processing apparatus will apply to that unregistered user.
As a method for setting restrictions relating to the use of the functions provided at an image processing apparatus, methods as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 2004-112715 and 2005-268922 have been proposed.
According to the method described in the first publication, provision permitted function information and connection permitted equipment information are provided to the image forming apparatus on the output side; by checking whether an image forming apparatus that requests to connect is registered in the connection permitted equipment information and whether the functions that are requested to be processed are registered in the provision permitted function information, only the functions on the output side image forming apparatus allowed by the output side image forming apparatus are available to the image forming apparatus on the input side which is allowed to connect by the apparatus on the output side.
According to the method disclosed in the second publication, if it is registered in a destination direct input prohibiting setting means to prohibit the use of a destination direct input means, an input operation of the destination direct input means is prohibited, while a destination input operation that references the telephone directory means is allowed.
If restrictions relating to the use of functions relating to a guest account set in an image processing apparatus are applied to a user not registered to that image processing apparatus, the user will encounter the following inconveniences. The user cannot use the functions at the image processing apparatus to which he/she is not registered as a user, even when those functions are available at the image processing apparatus to which he/she is registered.
It is conceivably possible to register all of the individual users and to set restrictions relating to the use of the functions for each user at each of the image processing apparatuses within the same network.
However, if this method is practiced, each time there comes a new user, the new user must be registered to each image processing apparatus, and restrictions relating to the use of the functions must be set in each one of the image processing apparatuses. For that reason, the number of management man-hours of an administrator of the image processing apparatus will also increase.
Furthermore, it is rare that any one user uses each and every one of the image processing apparatuses. Particularly, such situation is rarer when the network will increase in size and the number of image processing apparatuses increases. Therefore, it is inefficient to register all of the individual users and to set restrictions relating to the use of functions for each user, at each of the image processing apparatuses within the same network.
However, these problems cannot be solved by applying the methods proposed in the first or second publication.